The Girl on the Edge
by AngelzReaper
Summary: I live a life like a two sided coin, the me in the morning and the me they don't know at night. Im you're normal megane-chan in the morning looking like a regular geek but when the moon shines at night i hunt and excorcise daemons in sight."


**Title:** The Girl on the Edge

**Rated:** T+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/ Supernatural

**Summary:** "There's more to truth than meets the eyes. Some are ignorant about their existence. But to me there are my everything...i see them everyday and everywhere... I haunt them and get paid...they are my source of income...these creatures that haunts the night..."

**Authoress:** AngelzReaper

**AngelzReaper:** Okay, I was going to write this in the POT fic but I didn't get much reviews…oh well now im trying this on Yu-Gi-Oh…im new to writing stories so please dun sue me and if u liked the story please leave a review so I know that people out there liked it and ill try to continue if you guys liked it hehe…i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Text-normal speech"

'_Text-inner thoughts'_

"Text-ghost speech"

* * *

**The Girl on the Edge**

**First**** Hunt: ****The Girl on the Edge**

**By: AngelzReaper**

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

* * *

No one really knows how the power came to be. Not even the book of Damnation recorded its beginning or its end. But those who mastered it have been always been hunted… For the sake of all the living and the living dead, those who had the power had separated themselves amongst the others. And from there…it has kept them safe for almost a thousand years.

* * *

**-**

**-**

"_**At night, the hunter shall be hunted **_

_**And the hunted shall be the hunter."**_

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

****Domino High school [Class 2-1] First Person's POV**

"Gahh"

"Gahh"

'_**ACK! **__Of all places in Domino (intakes breath for a dramatic pause) WHY THE HELL IS THIS…THIS __**'THING'**__ IN MY SCHOOL!!!!!!!'_

Oh kami why must I be the one to have the misfortune to bump into one of this beings lately huh?

I'll look everywhere and anywhere except at that certain space between Motou-kun and Bakura-kun in the hallways. (sighs) Because there, wobbling in his one footed glory beside my white haired classmate (and crush) is a _**'ghost'**_of a deceased Japanese warrior missing his right arm and his bloody left leg. He's wearing the typical armor of a soldier back at Edo Period. I don't know how but somehow I can see fresh blood flowing from where his arm supposed to be down at the tiled floor making it a bloody mess. Several arrows are poking from his already balding head, his teeth clashing in a repetitive irritating sound and some of his hair was falling leaving heaps of raven-ish black locks behind his trail.

Shivering a little at his disheveled sight I assume that he is one of those 'wondering spirits'… bound in this city forever doomed and chained in this building because of that **thing **never be able to pass in the after life to meet Anubis.

"Gahh"

"Gahh"

Closing my eyes from the briefest second, I can hear an almost inaudible soft voice calling for my name. At the time I opened my eyes, I came face to face with one of the resident bishounen in our school… Ryou Bakura. His soft alluring voice matching his bishounen features. Those flowing white silvery colored locks seems so soft when touched, his face so perfect without any blemishes. His eyes in their usual chocolate colored glory brimming with slight concern and his perfect lips sported into a small frown.

Yup he's stunning can't deny that fact, but looking at that 'thing' beside him is making my stomach churn violently making me wanna vomit the elements of my breakfast.

"Are you ok Mistuhiko-san?"

"_Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine Bakura-san! It's just that there's a __**ghos**__t right beside you is looking so repulsive that's makes even Kajito of class two look handsome!"_

There's no way I'm gonna say that! I WILL NOT SAY THAT! He hasn't noticed that thing and besides I'm the only one here who can see it damn!!

I banged my head at my locker two times gripping my mechanical pencil hard breaking it in the process. I waved my hand in his direction in dismissal begging mentally that he would just drop the subject.

And as if my prayers were heard, he took one look of concern (or is it pity) on me and left.

"_Baka, baka, BAKA! (Hitting herself on the head non too lightly) That was the perfect opportunity to talk to the guy you fancied for two years!"_

I really would love to talk to him. Hell, any _**fangirl**_ would want to talk to him, they would kill and do a mass murder just to have a little conversation with him and by now I've attracted unwanted attention just by talking to him because me having a sharp six sense could feel half of the girl's population in school glaring daggers and broadswords at me planning my death.

"_Oh kami, why me (mentally sobs)"_

After an indeterminable amount of wasted time, I closed my locker with a bang. Walking to our classroom in a fazed state, I could feel my head spinning. Cringing every now and then when my shoulders made contact with some of the girls book bag making a resounding _crack._ And rubbing my sore face when they dramatically flip their long silky hair with all the adjectives to describe, only to make it hit my now reddening face.

Sigh.

Yes I sighed for the nth time.

There's nothing I can do but take a deep breath sit on my usual table and heave a heavy sigh.

"_If only I have a friend or two to talk with…then I would think that there's more to life than slaying daemons, getting your pay check and going to this pathetic excuse for a school."_

Distance…

Is what keeps me and everyone safe, pushing anyone that is ready to reach a hand to my trembling ones…it has been that way long ago in the past and it will not change in the present…not now… not ever…I was always the lone one, sitting at the far end corner of the class staring outside the window. I would just shrug at every lunch invites from some group of girls who are sane enough not to join Bakura-san's fan club. I have the look of i-dun care-if-you-decided-to-jump-off-tokyo-tower-just-do-it-and-be-over-with so people would normally scram and not bother with me. No one ever bothered enough to break my mask and see... **_me_**…well except my seatmate Yugi Motou and his band of friends which includes Ryou…

"Gahh"

"Gahh"

This is getting frustrating! The ghost is still here mumbling incoherent words leaking his blood everywhere with that awful stench of decomposing flesh!!! UGH! Can't he see that I'm on my emo corner right now wallowing in self pity!

I need to get out of here fast!! I'd rather be abducted by UFO'S than hear this ghost screech his teeth!

If a while back my stomach is churning, now its doing summersaults much higher that Akane-san can do when she's in sugar high. I think I'm gonna throw up anytime, I sighed deciding to take a break from the foul view that ghost is giving, so where do most females go to escape an unwanted situation?

"Sensei I need to go to the girls bathroom, may I?"

After seeing Sakari-sensei nod, I sauntered to the classroom door faster than you can say Ra.

…

After their advisory teacher checked their attendance she left the room saying she would be at the faculty sleeping.

"Sensei is really something is she?"

"Yeah she is."

The momentarily peace of the room was suddenly reduced to oblivion the moment when the sliding doors of class 2-1 opened for English period. Walking towards the teacher's desk was a small elfin form dressed in his green frilly elfin clothes and the entity in question didn't pass the standards to be classified as a human.

All eyes widened in shock, some snickered and some were courteous enough to act decent while they cover their stifled laughter in a forced cough.

Only one satisfying sentence can be processed through their half sane brains at the moment.

"_No matter how you look at it, he looks like a character stripped right out from the pages of a Harry Potter Book. In every stretch of imagination and beyond."_

The walking Harry Potter character was throwing nasty glares at their direction a looming aura of catastrophe in the package.

They now felt sympathy towards Harry and themselves for they have to meet such hideous creature.

The infernal impish creature stopped in front of the teacher's desk, just less than four feet in height.

Soon enough, darkness ensues. It slowly engulfs the room with an ominous intensity overshadowing the lights emitted by the florescent lamps a vain already popping on his forehead. It seems that his temperature always surpasses the waters boiling point making him irritated whenever he's in front of children **younger** and _taller _than him

"Okay you maggots. If you want good education, I suggest you to go back to your proper damn seats so I can start the class."

Yes, he made it clear that he doesn't like these bunch of weird kids that made up the class, acts like an imperial being considering his height, and is an overgrown ass mole that has a grown body and a face which poorly passes as a human…in short; he is most popular _bête noire_ever existed in Domino High. Praise the heavens shouting Hallelujah for the Dai Maou-sama (Great Daemon King) himself has graced them with his presence as he gave them his most menacing glare of the century making them scram to their proper seats. Part of the students has given up their life and sanity ready to jump at any cliff available; or rather the height of the school building will suffice if they're not allowed to go outside the school premises.

"I'm Minamoto-sensei and that's all you need to know. The principal told me that you insolent fools lack enough English skills to make a normal conversation out of a foreigner so he hired me as your new English teacher. Be prepared mentally and physically because I can't assume your safety in both aspects."

He stood by the table which in terms of horizontal height is taller than him by several inches, slamming thick piles of blank composition papers. Great… English seatwork for brain nourishment (torture) and teacher resentment.

The class groaned.

The evil fiend smirked.

Minamoto-sensei's ego is skyrocketing at every nanosecond, passing though the high stratosphere of the Earth and into the gastric atmosphere of Mars.

…

"_**DAMN PERVERT FUCKING BATHROOM HAUNTING LECHEROUS GHOST!"**_

I wish I hadn't left my room in the first place!! I'll have that **_Akaname_** (spirits who licks bathrooms) exorcised later at my shift tonight. He has some guts peeking at me in the GIRLS bathroom on that third cubicle. No wonder no one dares to enter that compartment because some random perverted ghost decided to haunt it for its own perverted pleasure and desire. And what's worst is he popped his damn head on the toilet bowl where I was while _**peeing.**_ I would personally exorcise him alright, ill make sure he feels pain. I would let Sairus play with his soul and then ill make him Loius' target practice and after that's done and over with ill personally hand his soul to Am'mit to be devoured.

I smile.

And then I smirk.

That smirk widens scaring every living organism at site.

I was in an all out _sadist _mode.

Why was I in my S mode you ask?

Well my dear, it's because finally its one of **those** _nights_…

The night of the Daemon Hunt.

I've always live a life like a two sided coin.

A me in the morning.

And a **_me_** in the night.

Hell, i like it just the way it is.

_**つずく…**_

_**

* * *

**_**AngelzReaper:** Well there you have it my first chapter of The Girl on the Edge I hope you guys liked it :) don't forget to review!


End file.
